La Hora de la Venganza
by lexie2
Summary: Chloe está viviendo bajo una nueva identidad y trabajando para una prestigiosa revista. Un culpable Lex la cree muerta y, cuando alguien atenta contra su vida nuevamente, la reportera sale de su escondite para ayudarlo de incógnito. ¿ Tendrán oportunidad
1. Oscuridad

**Resumen:** Chloe está viviendo bajo una nueva identidad y trabajando para una prestigiosa revista. Un culpable Lex la cree muerta y, cuando alguien atenta contra su vida nuevamente, la reportera sale de su escondite para ayudarlo de incógnito. ¿ Tendrán oportunidad de estar juntos esta vez?

**Autora**: lexie

**Calificación**: K+

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de Superman y Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics y Gough & Millar. La utilización de los mismos en esta historia tiene sólo propósito de entretenimiento.

**Nota de la autora**: la trama se desarrolla trece años después de ' Covenant '- episodio 22 de la Temporada 3- y supone que los hechos de " Crusade " jamás ocurrieron. Por lo tanto, no hubo operación de rescate planificada por Lex y el General Lane.

" **LA**** HORA DE LA VENGANZA** "

CAPITULO 1: Oscuridad

Habían pasado trece años desde el día en el que el FBI había llamado a Lex para informarle de la muerte de Chloe y Gabe Sullivan. Trece años desde que la explosión volara en pedazos la casa de seguridad, y 4745 días desde que Lex se dio cuenta de que había fallado al no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Chloe de protegerla cuando ésta había acordado testarudamente testificar contra su padre.

En todos esos años no había habido una noche en la que no se despertara en medio de una pesadilla cubierto de transpiración, gritando el nombre de Chloe. Aún cuando no había visto la explosión con sus propios ojos, podía imaginársela, y su subconsciente lo repetía una y otra vez, torturándolo en sueños.

Sin embargo, esta noche cuando abrió los ojos después de su recurrente pesadilla, algo resultó distinto. Trató de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba en un intento de distinguir el mobiliario que le era familiar y el empapelado de su dormitorio y, aún así, no hubo sino oscuridad a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y sintió la gasa que le rodeaba la cabeza. Estaba ciego. Ciego como un murciélago.

" Está bien, Sr Luthor. Ha tenido una pesadilla, " dijo una voz que Lex no reconoció.

"¿Quién es Ud. ¿Dónde estoy ? "preguntó Lex agitado.

"Recuéstese, Sr Luthor, " dijo la mujer, ayudándolo a colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada. " Ahí está. Mucho mejor. Está en el hospital y yo soy la enfermera Williams. "

"¿Qué ocurrió ? Mis ojos... No puedo..., "dijo Lex, tocando el vendaje.

"Lo sé. Debe ser abrumador despertarse de pronto y encontrase en esta condición. El Dr Nichols vendrá de inmediato para hablar con Ud. Cálmese. ¨

"¿Qué me calme¡Qué me calme!" exclamó Lex sin aliento . "Dígame qué ocurrió, " pidió Lex retomando el control de sí mismo.

"Todo lo que le puedo decir es que hubo una suerte de accidente en un laboratorio y que sus ojos se vieron dañados en el mismo. "

"¿Cuán extenso es el daño ? "

"El Dr Nichols se lo va a informar, Sr Luthor. Lo siento. No puedo decirle más. ¡Oh, aquí está él! Los dejo solos. ¨

"Buenos Días, Sr Luthor. Soy el Dr Nichols, su oftalmólogo. ¿Recuerda lo que ocurrió en Luthorcorp ? "

"La enfermera me dijo que hubo un accidente en un laboratorio. Todo es muy confuso. No puedo recordar lo que ocurrió allí en realidad pero... ¿por qué... "

"De acuerdo a mi revisación, sus ojos estuvieron expuestos a algún tipo de ácido. "

"¿Cuán dañados están ? "

"Tenemos que hacer más estudios para estar seguros. Sufrieron quemaduras serias pero en este momento no le puedo dar certezas. "

Ciego. Justo cuando estaba sobre la pista de algo realmente grande, algo que podía poner a su padre de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Lex casi había saboreado el dulce gusto de la venganza en su boca y, una vez más, Dios o el Diablo- no sabía cuál- había hecho uso de su retorcido sentido del humor. Chloe no se merecía lo que le había ocurrido, haber muerto para ayudarlo a poner a Lionel tras las rejas, y ser decepcionada por la única persona en la que había decidido poner toda su confianza.

Lex estaba exhausto. Podía sentir como se adormilaba otra vez, deslizándose al reino de los sueños. Al menos existía algo mejor que esta oscuridad, un lugar en donde podía ver el rostro de una muchacha idealista que hacía las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, una tierra donde podía creer que aún existía la inocencia y la amistad fiel.


	2. El Momento de Pasar la Cuenta Parte A

CAPÍTULO 2: El Momento de Pasar la Cuenta- Parte A

Eran las diez de la noche y la pequeña y sofisticada reportera de pelo castaño que todos en la revista llamaban cariñosamente ' L ' estaba metiendo unas horas extra para poder entregar un artículo antes de la hora de cierre. Había estado trabajando en ello las últimas seis horas y aún no tenía nada decente que publicar. De hecho, no recordaba haber tenido un bloqueo semejante desde sus días de secundaria en el periódico ' The Torch '. La muchacha que Pete, Lana y Clark solían llamar ' Chlo ' era incapaz de concentrarse en escribir un estúpido artículo sobre un la reciente inauguración de un restaurant en el Soho. ¡No era un informe investigativo que fuera a poner a los peces gordos del crimen organizado de Nueva York tras las rejas por Dios Santo!

Nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, la reportera de modas Janice Sutherland, había notado nada extraño en ella. Sus colegas estaban acostumbrados a verla hacer frecuentes caminatas hacia la máquina de café para volver a llenar su taza y culpaban a las altas dosis de cafeína que ingería de su humor muy excitable. Esa mañana, ' L ' tuvo muchísimo cuidado en buscar refugio en el baño cuando un comentario en apariencia tonto la hizo llorar, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría de todas las armas de actuación que había aprendido a manejar en los últimos trece años para sobrevivir el día.

"¡Srta Lawrence, aún está trabajando¿Qué hace aquí una joven guapa como Ud a esta hora de la noche?¡ Debería salir a divertirse con algún muchacho! " dijo Cynthia, la empleada de la limpieza.

"Uno pensaría que en una ciudad como Nueva York encontrar un tipo heterosexual inteligente sería pan comido, Cynthia, pero no lo es. Desafortunadamente, la tarea es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin embargo, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. De todas formas nunca he tenido mucha suerte con el sexo opuesto. Siempre me han considerado o intimidante o una de la pandilla. "

"No lo puedo creer, Srta Lawrence. ¿Qué hombre la consideraría una de la pandilla¡Ud es demasiado femenina para confundirla con un muchacho!... No quisiera ser metida pero... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salió en una cita? "

"_Está_ siendo metida, Cynthia. Y debo terminar este artículo antes de la medianoche o estaré en verdaderos problemas. "

"¿Está todo bien, señorita? Se ve paliducha, si me permite decirlo. "

"Nada que no solucione una Buena noche de sueño, Cynthia, " afirmó, luchando por evitar que le saltaran las lágrimas.

Lindsey Lawrence, como se la conocía a Chloe desde el momento en que entró al Programa de Protección al Testigo, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien la había invitado a salir. De hecho, el quedar sola en el mundo con tan sólo diecisiete años había mantenido su mente demasiado ocupada como para detenerse en sueños románticos.

Los Luthor- o más bien Lionel Luthor- habían sido su perdición. No podía culpar a Lex por lo que les había ocurrido a Gabe y a ella; había caminado directo a la trampa de Lionel. Si existía un culpable involuntario ese era Clark porque los celos que Chloe había sentido hacia él y Lana habían hecho de ella una presa fácil. El patriarca Luthor había jugado con sus sentimientos y cuando ella quiso salirse del trato que habían sellado fue demasiado tarde. Había sido ingenua, demasiado ingenua al considerar chantajear a Lionel con un crimen de su pasado y salirse con la suya. Lex fue el único a quien pudo recurrir y, a pesar de que el tenía todas las de ganar con su testimonio contra su padre, trató de convencerla de no hacerlo. Debería haberlo escuchado. Él sabía más; siempre había sabido más.

Para la medianoche, ya había terminado el artículo- no sería el mejor de la historia pero serviría- y estaba lista para dejar el edificio. Apagó la luz del escritorio y la computadora y llamó el ascensor. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas tras de sí, se miró bien al espejo, apreciando el fantástico trabajo que habían hecho con su cara los cirujanos plásticos pagados por el gobierno y prorrumpió en llanto. Lloró por la vida que había perdido, los amigos que extrañaba y por la única persona que había querido odiar pero no podía.

_Bueno__,¿__qué__ opinan? __¿Les agradaría leer lo que ocurre después ?Dejen un comentario y pronto lo descubrir__án._


	3. El Momento de Pasar la Cuenta Parte B

CAPÍTULO 2: El Momento de Pasar la Cuenta-Parte B

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando el taxi estacionó delante del edificio de departamentos y Chloe vio a un hombre bajarse de un auto cruzando la vereda. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que estaba allí por ella y sintió un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de todos esos años, del nuevo rostro y de su nueva identidad, el lazo más fuerte con el pasado no se había roto. Sabía que llegaría el día en que vendrían a tocar a su puerta para pasarle la cuenta , y no estaba lista- no ahora cuando había descubierto algo de sí misma que ignoraba.

"¿Señorita Lawrence ? Soy el Agente Clarkson del FBI, " dijo, mostrándole la placa. "¿Podría hablar con Ud ? "

"¿Clarkson, dice? " preguntó Chloe. El nombre era ciertamente una broma."¿No podría haber esperado hasta mañana¿Vive en otro huso horario? La última vez que mire era la una de la mañana, y realmente tengo ganas de tomarme una aspirina e irme a la cama. Y no, no le estoy haciendo una proposición si es eso lo que está pensando. No estoy tan desesperada. "

"¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene una lengua afilada, Srta Lawrence ? "

" ¿Qué quiere, Sr Clarkson ? " preguntó Chloe exasperada.

"No es lo que yo deseo sino lo que quiere el gobierno, Srta Lawrence. ¿Por qué no subimos?¨

"Está bien. Pero que no se le meta ninguna idea rara en esa cabeza suya. "

Una vez en el departamento, Chloe se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas recogidas.

" Bueno, Agente Clarkson, vayamos derecho al grano. ¿Qué quiere el Tío Sam de mí?"

"Supongo que se ha enterado de las recientes novedades. "

"¿Las recientes novedades? "

"El accidente de laboratorio que dejó al joven Luthor ciego. Apareció en la primera plana de los principales diarios del país. "

"¡Oh, sí ! Creo haber leído algo en internet, " confesó Chloe con cara inmutable.

"Necesitamos su ayuda en este caso. "

"¿Mi ayuda? No veo cómo podría ayudarlos. Recuerde que soy parte del Programa de Protección al Testigo. No se supone que me acerque a personas que fueron una vez parte de mi vida- menos aún a los Luthor. ¨

"Sé cómo se siente, Srta Lawrence, pero... "

"No es posible que sepa cómo me siento, agente. Sin embargo, siempre me hago cargo de mis decisiones. No lamento lo que hice. Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo. No es el hecho lo que lamento sino lo que he perdido. "

"Ud sabía que un día le pediríamos ayuda otra vez. No estaba en condiciones de testificar en la corte y el Sr Luthor salió librado de un asesinato. Ahora está involucrado en algo más grande y tenemos razones para creer que está detrás del atentado contra la vida de su hijo. "

"Conociendo al viejo Diablo, no me sorprendería. Lo que no comprendo es por qué esperó trece años. "

"No lo hizo. Éste no sería su primer intento para acabar con la vida de Alexander. El día en que explotó la casa a donde Ud y su padre fueron trasladados, el joven Luthor fue encontrado moribundo en el piso de su estudio. Vino envenenado. Esos Luthor definitivamente están hechos de material resistente. Sobrevivió un ataque químico que hubiera matado al 99,9 de las personas y necesitó un tratamiento costosísimo para purificar su sangre cada 72 horas, " explicó el agente a una estupefacta Chloe.

"¿ Qué es lo que quiere que haga? "preguntó Chloe, tratando de ocultar el efecto que había tenido en ella la revelación del agente.

" Usted corre con una ventaja, Srta Lawrence. No se parece en nada a su viejo yo, y a ese encantador acento suyo jamás lo asociarían con la chica del medio-oeste que supo ser. Si se les acercara, no la reconocerían. Además, tenía sólo diecisiete años y, a juzgar por las viejas fotos que he visto de Ud, nunca confundirían a la chica que conocieron con la mujer sofisticada en su treintena que es Ud hoy. "

" Bueno, vaya, gracias... supongo, "dijo Chloe con una sonrisa sobradora. "Pero dígame, agente¿cómo se supone que me acerque a Luthor sin arruinar mi cubierta ? "

"La condición de Alexander requiere que tenga una asistente personal que pueda ser sus ´ojos´, por así decirlo, y... "

"¿ Alexander ?¿No estamos hablando de atrapar a Lionel ? " interrumpió Chloe con una Mirada extrañada.

" Acercarse al hijo sería más facil. Es un joven atractivo y Ud es una bella muchacha- aunque él no podría ver eso, pobre bastardo. "

"¿Por qué no se abstiene de hacer comenatrios hirientes, agente Clarkson ? " explotó ella." Simplemente limítese a los hechos, por favor. "

"Lo siento, Srta Lawrence. No creí que fuera tan susceptible, considerando que é les la razón por la que Ud es parte del programa. "

"Déjelo ahí, agente, " gruñó Chloe. "¿No podría enviar a uno de sus agentes encubiertos para espiar a Lionel Luthor ? "

"Lo intentamos en el pasado pero el Viejo huele a los federales a millas de distancia. "

"Me pregunto cómo logra hacer algo como eso. Uds son los maestros del disfraz, "agregó irónicamente.

" Como le estaba diciendo... ser la asistente de Alexander la pondría en una posición privilegiada. Tendría acceso a información confidencial y estaría cerca de Lionel Luthor. "

"Uds son pobres jueces de caracter, agente. Esos dos no se pueden ver, y Ud no conoce a Alexander como yo. Ha sido criado para desconfiar de los extraños, y no hay nadie que conozca que se haya podido acercar lo suficiente como para que él le confíe sus asuntos personales o de negocios. "

"Tiene razón, Srta Lawrence. Ud lo conoce. Sabe cómo piensa y eso la hace perfecta para el plan. "

"No pienso espiarlo, agente. Está fuera de debate. Mis días de intrépida reportera se han acabado, " exclamó, levantándose del sofá.

"Sería la manera perfecta de enviar a prisión al hombre que asesinó a su padre, Srta Lawrence. ¿No es ese suficiente incentivo ? Además, está en deuda con nosotros. "

"Está pidiéndome que renuncie a todo lo que he logrado construir en estos trece años. Y lo que es más quiere que engañe a alguine a quien solía llamar mi amigo, " dijo ella, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación durante un par de minutos. ¨Déjeme consultarlo con la almohada, agente. ¨

"Esperaré su llamada, Srta Lawrence, " dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta del frente.

"Buenas noches, "contestó Chloe, cerrando con llave la puerta tras de él.


	4. La Decisión

CAPÍTULO 3: La Decisión

Chloe llegó a la revista cuando el reloj dio las nueve. Le había prestado mayor atención que de costumbre a su vestuario y al maquillaje para cubrir la nariz congestionada, los ojos enrojecidos y las bolsas que tenía después de pasar una noche en vela llorando.

"¿Dios Santo, L ¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido? "le preguntó su muy británica amiga Janice. "¿Has estado llorando? "

"Para nada, Janice. He pasado demasiadas horas delante de la pantalla de la computadora para terminar ese maldito artículo. Mis ojos estaban secos y simplemente les puse unas gotas de colirio. "

"¡No me engañas, L. ¿Por qué no cuentas ? Prometo que no lo diré a nadie. Soy el Banco de Inglaterra en lo que respecta a los secretos. "

"¿No sería Fort Knox ? " preguntó Chloe, recordando el sobrenombre que Lex y ella le habían puesto a un Viejo amigo suyo. "Eres una amiga maravillosa pero no hay nada que decir. Sin embargo, necesito pedirte un favor. Me tomo las vacaciones ahora y... "

"Esas son las mejores noticias que he escuchado hasta el momento. Te vendrán bien, L. Estás al borde de un colapso nervioso, me doy cuenta. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido ayer a la mañana te ha llevado claramente al límite, amiga mía, " agregó su perceptiva amiga.

"Podría decirse que tuve una epifanía. Me di cuenta de que era hora de dejar de escapar. Me he estado ocultando durante demasiado tiempo. "

"Sé lo que quieres decir, L. Es hora de vivir y de despreocuparte. ¿Has pensado en hacer un crucero por el Caribe? "

"Nada tan sofisticado como eso. Estaba pensando en pasar los tres meses de vacaciones que me debe la revista en Kansas. "

"¿En el campo ?¿Qué va a hacer una chica cosmopolita como tú en el medio de la nada? "

"Sería el lugar perfecto para descansar mi mente tribulada pero tengo un pequeñísimo problema"

" ¿Y ahí es donde entro a jugar yo, cierto ? "

"Correcto. Me he gastado mis ahorros en mi vestuario y en la nueva alfombra que compré para el departamento así es que voy a necesitar un trabajo temporal para llegar a fin de mes

"¿Por qué no le pides un adelanto al jefe ? "

" No me gustaría deberle más de lo necesario, Janice. Sabes como es él."

"Sí, sí, sé lo que quieres decir. ¿En qué tipo de empleo estabas pensando ? "

"Quizás secretaria o asistente. Algo que tenga que ver con tareas de oficina. Necesitaría una carta de recomendación y me preguntaba si tu abuela no me podría escribir una. "

"¿La abuela?¿Qué te traes entre manos, L ?¿Quieres impresionar a alguien? Está bien... Está bien... No voy a preguntar. Hablaré con ella. Te adora, así que, supongo, que no será un problema. A veces creo que te quiere más a tí que a mí. "

"Gracias, Janice. Eres un encanto. "

"No hay de qué, amor. Será un placer. "

Los engranajes ya estaban en movimiento y lo único que faltaba era llamar al Agente Clarkson para darle su respuesta. Accedería a colaborar pero en sus propios términos porque no confiaba en el FBI. Algunos de sus agentes podían ser comprados con facilidad- ella era prueba viviente del hecho; la naturaleza corrompible de ellos le había costado la vida a Gabe y a ella mucho dolor y sufrimiento. No podía confiar en nadie que pudiera ser burlado por el diablo encarnado y no estaba pensando en Lex Luthor. Accedería a regresar porque era lo correcto. Era ciertamente tiempo de que Lionel pagara por lo que le había hecho a la vida de ella y a la de su propio hijo.

_¿Y bien ? __¿Qué les pareció __?¿__Están deseosos de leer que ocurrirá después? _


	5. La Entrevista de Trabajo

Disclaimer: ver Capítulo 1.

CAPITULO 4: La Entrevista de Trabajo

Una muy profesional Chloe, vistiendo un traje sastre de Armani y tacos altos italianos, cruzó las puertas de la Luthorcorp para concurrir a una entrevista formal de trabajo con el hijo y heredero de Lionel. No recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en su vida. De hecho, rogaba que sus piernas dejaran de temblar y que su estómago dejase de hacer ruidos antes de desvanecerse delante de Lex o de vomitar en su cara alfombra persa.

"Srta Lawrence, el Sr Luthor está listo para verla. Por favor, venga por aquí, " dijo una secretaria de perfectos modales, abriendo la puerta del despacho privado de Lex.

"La Srta Lawrence, Sr Luthor, " anunció la secretaria al hombre parado junto a la ventana de espaldas a la puerta y elegantemente vestido en un traje azul a medida.

"Gracias, Jennifer. Antes de que te vayas..., " dijo, dándose vuelta, "¿le agradaría una taza de café, Srta Lawrence ? " preguntó, dirigiéndose a una temblorosa Chloe.

" Me... Me encantaría si no es mucha molestia, por favor, "respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar a Jennifer.

"¿Cómo le agrada, señora? "

"Fuerte con dos terrones de azúcar, por favor. "

"Y Ud, señor ? "

"Gracias, yo paso, Jennifer. "

"De acuerdo, señor. Enseguida regreso. "

"Ahora que hemos determinado que es Ud una persona a la que le agrada el café¿nos presentamos formalmente ? " preguntó él con esa sonrisa sobradora que recordaba tan bien.

"Encantada de conocerlo, Sr Luthor, " dijo ella, tomado la mano que le extendió luego de dar la vuelta con cuidado a su escritorio.

" Mucho gusto, Srta Lawrence, " contestó dándole un apretón de manos." Me agrada el perfume que lleva. Tiene un dejo a magnolia, " agregó, levantando el mentón para oler el aire alrededor de ella. "La esencia perfecta para su acento sureño, " dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya me habían prevenido acerca de Ud, Sr Luthor, " respondió Chloe arrastrando las vocales para tratar de cubrir su embarazo. Había visto a Lex flirtear con otras mujeres en el pasado pero jamás había soñado con ser una de ellas.

"¿Y qué le han dicho de mí? "

"Nada que no pueda manejar, Sr Luthor. "

"Una movida inteligente, Srta Lawrence. Por favor, tome asiento, " dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a sentarse." Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Viene con las mejores recomendaciones. ¡Las de Lady Sutherland ni más ni menos ! Me dijo que sería un tonto si dejaba escapar a una joven de su talla. Lo que dijo me hace desear poder verla con mis propios ojos. "

" Lady Surtherland es una anciana encantadora, y ha sido un placer ser su asistente. Estoy segura de que por mis talentos se estaba refiriendo a mis habilidades profesionales, Sr Luthor, " agregó una nerviosa Chloe.

"No es que dude de sus cualificaciones, Srta Lawrence, pero no estoy seguro de que se estuviera refiriendo a eso. De todas formas, tener una asistente eficiente que al mismo tiempo sea una mujer atractiva es realmente una ventaja. Y como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. ¿Cuán pronto puede empezar ? "

"¿Quiere decir eso que estoy contratada? "

"Suena sorprendida. He revisado sus referencias y supongo que no ha mentido en su CV¿o sí¿No confía en sus habilidades y experiencia? "

" No es eso. Es que pensé que querría saber más de mí antes de darme el empleo. "

"No le voy a decir que no estoy intrigado. Una joven y ´sofisticada´dama- como la describió Lady Sutherland- que trabaja para una de las revistas de mujeres de más venta en el país, viaja hasta la provincial Kansas y ofrece sus servicios a un millonario ciego… hace que me haga preguntas. Sin embargo, siempre he sentido afición por lo inexplicable y Ud es un enigma que me encantaría resolver. Los enigmas mantienen mi mente aguda y Dios sabe que debo trabajar mis otros cuatro sentidos si no quiero que me aplasten. "

"Encuentro eso dificil de imaginármelo. "

"Las apariencias engañan, Srta Lawrence. Los enemigos no sólo se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, también acechan en el seno de la propia familia. "

"No sabría decirlo, " murmuró ella.

"Me alegro por Ud, Srta Lawrence. Déjeme hacerle una pregunta. Su CV dice que no es Ud casada. ¿ Hay algún hombre en su vida? ¨

"¿No es esa una pregunta muy personal, Sr Luthor ? "

"Lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderla. Pero teniendo en cuenta que voy a necesitar que esté a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, y que vivirá bajo mi techo, necesito saber. ¿ Hay algún amante celoso que pueda objetar el que Ud viva con un playboy multimillonario? "

"No lo hay, " respondió, tragando saliva. Mudarse con Lex era algo que no había entrado en sus cálculos.

"Bien. No estoy en condiciones de luchar con espadas con un joven que busque defender el honor de una dama. "

"Puedo defenderme yo sola, Sr Luthor. No necesito que ningún hombre libre mis batallas. "

"Ya lo veo, " respondió con una amplia sonrisa que haría desfallecer a cualquier mujer de entre cinco y noventa.

Gracias a Dios que estaba sentada, y bendito quien había inventado los anteojos de sol. Chloe creyó que no habría podido sobrevivir la entrevista si él no los hubiera tenido puestos. Podría estar ciego, pero apostaba a que su intensa mirada podía aún incomodar a quien quisiera que osara sostenérsela.


	6. Bromas Peligrosas

CAPÍTULO 5: Bromas Peligrosas

Una vez que la entrevista hubo acabado, Jennifer le hizo una recorrida del lugar mientras Lex realizaba algunas llamadas telefónicas privadas.

"He notado que es Ud del sur, Srta Lawrence. ¿De dónde es exactamente?" preguntó Jennifer.

"De Louisiana. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Jennifer¿Eres una chica local ? "preguntó Chloe, tratando de desviar su atención. Odiaba tener que mentir, y las preguntas acerca de su pasado eran algo en lo que no estaba particularmente interesada. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de confundirse los hechos.

"Soy de Grandville, Srta Lawrence. "

"Puedes llamarme Lindsey, Jennifer, teniendo en cuenta que nos veremos con regularidad. "

"Bien... ¿Tiene experiencia trabajando con gente en la condición del Sr Luthor? "

"La tengo, " respondió Chloe, respetando a la muchacha por sus sentimientos protectores para con Lex. " He trabajado como voluntaria en un centro de rehabilitación para disminuídos visuales en Nueva York. "

"Disculpe. No quisiera hacerla sentir incómoda con mis preguntas. Es sólo que el Sr es un jefe tan bueno... "

"Comprendo, Jennifer, " respondió Chloe, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha.

"¿Qué es lo que comprende, Srta Lawrence ? " preguntó la voz de Lex detrás de ellas; Chloe había olvidado que se podía mover tan sigilosamente como una pantera.

"Charla de chicas, Sr Luthor, " respondió Chloe con los ojos puestos en el rostro acalorado de Jennifer.

"Aquí hay una corriente subyacente que no se me escaparía si no estuviese privado de la visión. "

"Dudo que haya algo en este mundo que pueda escapar a su radar, Sr Luthor. Estar temporariamente ciego, estoy segura, no detendrá sus talentos. "

"Parece tener mucha fe en mis habilidades, Srta Lawrence, para alguien que casi no me conoce. "

"Siempre he sido una buena juez de carácter. "

"Yo también. Esa es una de las cuatro cosas que tenemos en común. "

"¿Cuatro ? " preguntó Chloe extrañada.

"Compartimos las mismas iniciales- L L. Ya que estamos¿puedo llamarla Lindsey o preferiría que nos atuviéramos a las formalidades ? "

"Ud llama a su secretaría por el nombre de pila y parece respetarla tanto como ella a Ud, así es que no veo por qué no. Estoy intrigada... ¿qué más cree que tenemos en común? "

"Bueno, Lindsey, tienes un excelente gusto en ropa. Me doy cuenta por el sonido que hacen tus zapatos que son de diseñador- quizás italianos- y también lo es el traje que llevas puesto. "

"¿Está seguro de que no ve nada detrás de esos anteojos de sol? " preguntó Chloe con una sonrisa en la voz.

"Estoy más ciego que un topo, Lindsey, y lo odio a cada minuto. "

"Lo siento. Eso fue muy falto de tacto de mi parte, " dijo Chloe con un temblor en la voz- reprendiéndose. Se había dejado llevar porque prefería darse al filtreo en broma que enfrentar los dolorosos recuerdos que los habían reunido otra vez.

"No lo lamentes. Es temporal, tú misma lo dijiste. Ahora... la tercer cosa... eres ingeniosa e inteligente. "

"¡Vaya, vaya¡Es Ud muy engreído, Sr Luthor ! " rió Chloe, dejando a Lex atónito.

"¿Está todo bien, señor ? "preguntó Chloe, poniéndose seria al notar que Lex había empalidecido.

"¿Señor, le agradaría sentarse? Le traeré un vaso de agua, " ofreció Jennifer.

" No, gracias, Jennifer. Estoy bien, "respondió Lex, recobrando la compostura. "¿Srta Lawrence ? " preguntó, quitándose los anteojos y elevando sus ojos azul claro para encontrar los de Chloe.

"¿Sí? " murmuró, sintiendo sus ojos ciegos puestos en ella.

"¿Cuántos años tiene? "preguntó serio.

El coqueteo juguetón de pronto se había convertido en un juego peligroso. Ella había confiado demasiado en su sofisticación recién adquirida. Desafortunadamente había olvidado con quién estaba hablando. Lex era el maestro de la ironía y el filtreo sutil y eso era muy complicado para ella.

"Un hombre de su dad, Sr Luthor, debería saber que a una dama no se le pregunta su edad. Digamos que tengo más de cinco y menos de ochenta. ¿Le parece bien?" preguntó, rogando que lo dejara pasar.

Le dedicó esa sonrisa que podia hacer derretir a cualquiera y Chloe sintió acelerarse su corazón. ¡Oh, era peor de lo que había pensado !

"Muy poco caballeroso de mi parte, Lindsey. Lo siento. "

¡Dios santo ! Por un momento había creído que ella estaba otra vez viva. La risa musical de Lindsey se la había recordado así como también cuánto había extrañado ese sonido. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por poder ver esa sonrisa luminosa otra vez ! Pero no estaba destinado a ser así.

"¿Nos vamos a casa? " agregó Lex.

_Bueno... ¿Qué opinan? __¿Tienen idea de por qué Lex le dio el empleo tan r__ápido__¿__Creen que tiene una corazonada o qué__¿Están interesados en saber lo que ocurrirá a continuación? Dejen su comentario entonces._


	7. Abrumados

Disclaimer: ver el Capítulo 1.

Nota de la autora: gracias por vuestro apoyo y los maravillosos comentarios.

CAPÍTULO 6: Abrumados

Chloe vio el sedán Mercedes detenerse en el camino de entrada desde la ventana de su dormitorio y sintió la bilis en su boca. Parecía que envenenar a su hijo y orquestar un accidente que lo había dejado ciego no habían sido suficientes para saciar la sed de venganza de Lionel. Al abrir él la puerta del auto, Chloe recordó a Gabe y sintió la urgencia de saltarle encima a Lionel, arrancarle los ojos y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, con su pésima suerte, estaba segura de que ella terminaría muerta o lisiada mientras que Luthor Sr saldría indemne. Cómo había sobrevivido a su enfermedad terminal de hígado era una aberración de Smallville que aún no podía comprender.

Lex estaba en su estudio, sentado al piano, cuando Lionel abrió las puertas dobles e ingresó.

"Papá¿no me has enseñado que no son buenos modales entrar a una habitación sin llamar? "

"No si es mi estudio, hijo. La última vez que mire mi nombre estaba en la escritura. "

"¿Has venido a desalojarme? "

"No, hijo. He venido a ver cómo estabas. "

"¿Has decidido unilateralmente que ahora nos hablamos otra vez? Dime la verdad por una vez, papá. ¿Estás aquí para compartir tu experiencia como ciego o estás aquí para regodearte? "

"Deja de hacerte el melodramático, Lex. No te va. ¿No puede in padre preocuparse por su hijo? "

"Sí, papá, es la cosa más natural del mundo. Pero nuestra relación está lejos de ser idílica, y nosotros los Luthor no parecemos haber nacido para la paternidad, "respondió Lex, quitándose los anteojos y mirando hacia su padre. "Dime, papá¿qué había en ese laboratorio que no querías que viera? "

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Lex ¿Qué tuve algo que ver con lo que te ha ocurrido otra vez? Fue un accidente desafortunado, Lex; pero, aunque sea, nos ha demostrado que debemos mejorar nuestras medidas de seguridad. "

"¿Un accidente¿Un accidente como el que mató a Chloe, papá? "

"¿Qué tiene que ver la Srta Sullivan con esto? Creía que ya habíamos discutido lo que ocurrió con ella. Fue un trágico accidente. "

"Tú hiciste volar esa casa para matar a la única persona que te podia mantener detrás de las rejas, papa. Asesinaste a ella y a Gabe y tienes el valor de llamar a eso un trágico accidente? " gritó Lex.

"Estás delirando, hijo. Y tuvimos esta misma conversación hace trece años cuando no solo me acusaste de volar casas sino además de envenenarte. Aparentemente, mi prontuario criminal está creciendo porque ahora me estás culpando de tu accidente. "

"Si mi memoria no me falla, una vez dijiste que si salías absuelto de los cargos del asesinato de tus padres, irías tras aquellos que te habían puesto en prisión. 'Sentirán mi ira, ' dijiste. "

"¿Me crees capaz de asesinar a mi propio hijo? "

"¡Vamos, papá ! " rió Lex. "Has matado a tu propia sangre- o, más bien, los mandaste asesinar porque nunca te ensuciarías las manos. ¿Por qué no habrías de hacer lo mismo conmigo?"

"Eres mi primogénito, mi hijo y mi heredero, Lex. Te amo, hijo. "

"Aún tendrías a Lucas, papá. Quizás el sería el hijo que siempre has querido que yo fuera," gritó con un temblor en la voz.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Lex ? Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero..."

"¿Diferencias¿Es esa una broma, papá ? "preguntó Lex, medio riendo, medio llorando. "Nunca me has querido, papá. Lo único que yo he deseado de ti es que me quisieras..., "dijo con lágrimas derramándose por las mejillas.

"Estás muy estresado, hijo. No sabes lo que dices. Cuídate, no te agradaría tener otro colapso nervioso. "

"Eso te daría la excusa perfecta para encerrarme en Belle Reve¿ no es cierto, papá ? Allí es a dónde habrías enviado a mama si yo no me hubiera echado la culpa por la muerte de Julian, " gritó Lex antes de sentir la bofetada de Lionel en el rostro.

"No te atrevas a hablar de tu madre, Lex. "

"Oh, sí. La amabas tanto como me amas a mí, "respondió Lex, masajeándose la mejilla.

"No debería haber venido, " murmuró Lionel, recogiendo su sobretodo.

"Puedes venir tanto como quieras, papá. Como dijiste, tu nombre está en la escritura. No te preocupes, me mudaré en la semana, " le dio a Lionel cuando éste le dio la espalda.

Chloe lloraba lágrimas silenciosas afuera del estudio, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Había bajado cuando escuchó las voces fuertes de Lex y Lionel, pensando que podría enterarse de la razón por la que Lex había ido al laboratorio. De hecho siempre había estado segura de que él no estaba involucrado en lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo allí y no se había equivocado. Aún así, había escuchado sin ser vista mucho más de lo que esperaba. La discusión de Lex con su padre había revelado demasiadas cosas personales, asuntos íntimos que nadie tenía derecho a saber. Chloe se sintió culpable de husmear – sintió como si de alguna maera hubiera traicionado a Lex y no le agradó para nada la sensación. Su corazón estaba lleno de emociones encontradas: culpa, compasión, odio, pero el sentimiento que la abrumaba, y la había tomado por sorpresa, era el fuerte deseo de tener el derecho de confortarlo. Fue en ese momento, cuando finalmente admitió que amaba a Lex no sólo como amigo sino como hombre, que Lionel salió del estudio. Chloe agradeció a Dios que no mirara hacia donde estaba porque no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría.

Mientras tanto, Lex se sirvió un bourbon, que tragó de una sola vez y trató de controlar sus sentimientos. Las confrontaciones con Lionel siempre lo habían dejado exhausto y, hoy, había dicho cosas de las que desearía poder retractarse. No era que no fueran ciertas o que él no las sintiera sino, más bien, eran cosas que lo habían rebajado delante de su padre. ¡Había rogado, Dios Santo!¡Había rogado pidiendo amor!¿Podía ser más patético que eso?

Lex sintió ganas de beber hasta desfallecer pero quedaba mucho por hacer. Esta vez se aseguraría de que Lionel permaneciera tras las rejas. Dejó el vaso y caminó hacia el escritorio, un sollozo ahogado interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

"¿Hay alguien allí¿Lindsey, es Ud.? "preguntó Lex, caminando hacia la puerta.

Nadie contestó, pero Lex pudo jurar que había un rastro de magnolia en el aire.¿La joven había escuchado su discusión sin ser vista? No supo por qué pero no le agradó la sensación de aparecer débil frente a sus ojos.


	8. No es para Reirse

CAPÍTULO 7: No es para Reirse

"¿Ha estado allí un mes y aún no ha encontrado nada útil, Srta Lawrence ? "preguntó Clarkson.

"Le he dado un dato importante: Alexander no tuvo nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando en ese laboratorio. "

"No estoy convencido, Srta Lawrence. ¿Tiene alguna prueba escrita de su inocencia? "

"Escuché una conversación que tuvo con su padre, Agente. No estuvo involucrado. "

"Acerca de esa conversación... ¿de qué más hablaron? Olvidó enviarme un informe mecanografiado, Srta Lawrence. "

"Fue una conversación privada, Clarkson. Nada que le interese al FBI. "

"Deje que sea yo quien lo decida. "

"Escúcheme, y escúcheme muy cuidadosamente, Agente Clarkson. Estoy aquí para crucificar a Lionel Luthor no para traicionar a un amigo. Él tiene el derecho constitucional de proteger su privacidad. "

"No si es una cuestión de seguridad nacional. "

"Esta conversación está comenzando a sonar demasiado parecida a una esas películas malas de espías hechas para la TV. "

"Esto no es para reírse, Srta Lawrence. "

"Oh, no me estoy riendo, Agente Clarkson. Créame, hacer pagar al hombre que mató a mi padre y me robó mi vida no es un asunto para reirse, " dijo Chloe seriamente. "Ésta es la primera vez que menciona la 'seguridad nacional' como la razón de esta investigación. ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? "preguntó Chloe, girándose para ver a Lex ingresar en el laberinto al que ella había entrado para hacer la llamada.

"Guerra bacteriológica, Srta Lawrence, " respondió el Agente Clarkson.

"¿Qué? "preguntó Chloe con una voz ahogada, manteniendo los ojos puestos en el rostro de Lex y notando que no llevaba puestos sus habituales anteojos oscuros.

"Bacterio... "

"Sí, lo oí la primera vez Escuche, me tengo que ir. "

"¿Está él allí, Srta Lawrence ? "

"Lo volveré a llamar, " dijo cortante, cerrando el celular.

"¿Está todo bien en casa, Srta Lawrence ? "preguntó Lex, sintiendo que algo había alterado a la joven.

"Sí,me he ocupado de todo. Estaba hablando con mi vecina Suzy para asegurarme que se acordara de regar las plantas. Parece que mi helecho favorito fue atacado por algún hongo. ¨

"A pesar de pertenecer a una especie que ha sobrevivido millones de años, el helecho es ciertamente una planta delicada, " comentó Lex. "¿Has terminado de empacar, Lindsey ? "

"Sí, mis maletas están listas en el recibidor. "

"Perfecto. Mi chofer llevará todo al penthouse en Metropolis.¿Sabe conducir, Lindsey ? "

"Sí. ¿Por qué ? "

"¿Alguna vez ha conducido un auto que no tenga una caja de cambios automática? "

" No.¿Qué tiene en mente, Sr Luthor ? "

"Necesito que me lleve a un lugar. Venga al garage. Le dejaré elegir el auto, Lindsey. "

"No estoy acostumbrad a conducir automóviles deportivos caros, Sr Luthor. Estoy consciente de que ama la velocidad y yo soy una conductor conservadora. "

"Bueno... ¿y dónde está su espíritu para la aventura, Lindsey ? " preguntó Lex, encendiendo las luces del. "¿Cuál nos llevamos? "

"No debe valorar mucho su vida si está dispuesto a sentarse en uno de estos autos conmigo al volante. "

"Confío en sus instintos, Lindsey. No le han fallado hasta ahora. Su ayuda en las juntas ha sido invalorable. Es mis ojos y eso es lo que estoy pidiendo de Ud ahora. Présteme sus ojos y deje que yo me preocupe de los cambios. "

"¿No le puede pedir a su chofer que nos lleve a donde sea que quiere ir junto con el equipaje? "

"No, no a donde vamos. Jamás pensé que fuera una gallina, Lindsey. "

"¡No lo soy! " exclamó Lex.

"Entonces... deme el gusto. ¡Elija uno! "

"El Porsche, " respondió. "Siempre te ha encantado conducir ese Porsche, "murmuró, mientras Lex tomaba las llaves del tablero.

"¿Disculpe¿Dijo algo, Lindsey ? "

"Dije que el Porsche es una maravillosa pieza de ingeniería. "

"Nadie como los alemanes para construir autos de primera clase. "

"Veremos cuán buenos realmente son si llegamos a Metropolis de una pieza. "


	9. El Pacto

CAPÍTULO 8: El Pacto

El viaje a Metropolis había sido un suplicio para Chloe. Estaba hecha una ruina y no sabía si echarle la culpa de todo a los nervios de conducir un auto obscenamente caro o al hecho de que había tenido que soportar sentir la mano de Lex encima de la suya para cambiar las marchas desde Smallville hasta la ciudad.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo en este basurero? " preguntó Chloe irónicamente intentando cubrir su temblor.

"¿Tiene frio? " preguntó Lex con una sonrisa de complicidad estampada en el rostro.

"Borre esa sonrisa del rostro, Sr Luthor. "

"No debería dirigirse a su jefe en esos términos, Srta Lawrence. Podría perder su empleo.¨

¨Entonces, deje las insinuaciones. "

"Está viendo cosas que no están allí, Lindsey. Ahora, veamos si puede encontrar la forma de hacernos entrar, Srta Lawrence. "

"Espere..., " dijo Chloe, agarrándolo de la manga. ¨¿Me está pidiendo que irrumpa ilegalmente en esta propiedad, Sr Luthor ? "

"Bueno, técnicamente, no se llamaría irrupción ilegal. Verá, si ambos entramos, no sería un crimen. Este edificio pertenece a Luthorcorp. "

"Entonces,¿por qué no usa la puerta del frente¿No tiene llave? "

" No, Srta Lawrence. Mi padre tiene la llave. Ahora¿nos puede hacer entrar, por favor? "

"Déjeme hacerle una pregunta, Sr Luthor. ¿Es aquí donde ocurrió el accidente? "

"Es astuta, Lindsey. Sí, necesito echarle un vistazo a ese laboratorio otra vez. ¨

"¿Por qué no espera que la policía termine la investigación? "

"No, no confío en la policía. Más de la mitad está en la nómina de mi padre, Lindsey. "

¿Qué espera encontrar aquí, Sr Luthor ? Cualquier prueba de juego sucio ya debe haber sido borrada. "

"¿Por qué está aquí, Lindsey ? "

"¿Qué quiere decir? "preguntó Chloe, tragando saliva.

"Debería cambiar de perfume. Pasé por la oficina de mi padre el viernes pasado para dejarle algunos documentos. Él no estaba allí pero Ud sí. ¿Qué estaba buscando, Lindsey ? "

"Entré a la oficina para usar el baño, " mintió Chloe deseperada. "Estaban limpiando los baños de los empleados y... "

¨Esa es una excusa pobre, Srta Lawrence. No insulte mi inteligencia. Supe desde el momento en que la contraté que había algo especial en Ud. No me está espiando. Las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, del penthouse y de mi oficina la hubieran traicionado. Y llámeme ingenuo, pero confío en Ud, y no confío en mucha gente. ¿Qué le ha hecho mi padre? " preguntó preocupado, colocándole sus manos sobre los hombros.

"¿Por qué cree que me ha hecho algo? "preguntó, riendo nerviosa.

"¿Cuántos años tiene, Lindsey ? " preguntó un atormentado Lex, asiéndola más fuerte.

"¿Por qué me lo pregunta de nuevo? " murmuró Chloe.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco porque, a veces, cuando la escucho reír me recuerda a una chica que conocía. "

"Bueno, no soy ella, Sr Luthor. "

" No, no puedes serlo. Ha estado muerta por trece años. "

"¿Era alguien especial en su vida? "

"Sí, lo era. Abandonó todo por mí y yo la decepcioné, " agregó un emotivo Lex. "No voy a preguntarle qué lo que tiene en contra di mi padre. Sepa que hay mucha gente en este mundo a la que le encantaría verlo muerto.¿Me ayudaría a ponerlo tras las rejas, Srta Lawrence ?¿Me ayudará a vengar la muerte de una querida amiga y de su padre? "

"Lo haré, Sr Luthor. "

"Llámame,Lex. "

_Bueno__,¿__qué __os__ parece esta nueva entrega?¿__Alguna idea de qué podría ocurrir luego__Dejad vuestro comentario y pronto lo __descubrireis_


	10. Violación de Propiedad

CAPÍTULO 9: Violación de Propiedad

"¡Espera! "exclamó Lex, colocando una mano encima de la suya para que dejara de trabajar en la cerradura.

"¿Qué ocurre?¿Crees que le podrían haber puesto una trampa? " preguntó, levantando la vista para mirarlo.

"No, no es eso. Pienso que fue una mala idea. No debería haberte arrastrado hasta aquí. No tengo derecho a ponerte en peligro. "

"Soy una mujer adulta, Lex. "

"No puedo garantizar tu seguridad, Lindsey. No estoy seguro de poder protegerte. Ya tengo dos muertes en mi conciencia. Dos personas inocentes murieron – una de ellas una prometedora joven reportera como tú- por ayudarme a poner a mi padre en la cárcel hace trece años. Una vez que crucemos esa puerta, nada sera igual. "

"He venido a Kansas para esto. Lo debes haber supuesto y no te voy a mentir. Tu padre me intimidó hace mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que pague por lo que nos ha hecho a ambos. "

"¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante con esto, Lindsey ? "

"Lo estoy. Hazte a un lado y déjame hacer magia, " contestó. "¿Estás seguro de que éste es el lugar, Lex ? " preguntó Chloe luego de conseguir abrir la puerta trasera con una horquilla. "¡La seguridad apesta! Acabo de usar uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo para entrar. "

"Camouflage, Lindsey. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un edificio abandonado de apariencia inocente para guardar tus secretos más oscuros? A propósito, no sabía que tenías el pelo largo. "

"Eso es porque siempre lo llevo recogido.¿Entramos? " dijo, guiando a Lex al interior. "Ahora... ¿para dónde vamos ? "

" ¿Ves el corredor a la izquierda ? Es la última puerta al final del mismo. "

"OK, " dijo, dejando que la tomara del brazo. "Bien... hay un pequeño problema, Lex.¿Tienes una contraseña o algo parecido? La horquilla no servirá de nada aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay cámaras ocultas en alguna parte? "

"Nos ocuparemos de ellas más tarde. Intentemos con la llave maestra. Funciona en todos los edificios de la LuthorCorp y papá tiene la otra. "

"Veamos... " dijo, deslizando la tarjeta. "¡Bingo ! Entramos. "

"Te está empezando a gustar esto¿no es así?" le preguntó Lex con una sonrisa.

"Difícilmente tenga un poco de aventura escribiendo mis críticas de restaurants para la revista, "respondió, ingresando. "¿Lex ? "

"¿Qué ocurre ? Dime lo que puedes ver. "

"Nada. Es como si de pronto hubiera caído una bomba neutrónica del cielo. Han vaciado todo el lugar. Está inmaculado. ¿Qué hay acerca de la investigación policial ? "

"Sellada. Te dije que mi padre tiene a la policía en su nómina. "

"Debería haber sabido que el Sr Luthor recurriría a sus viejos trucos. "

"¿Qué sabes de sus viejos trucos ? "

"Es sólo una forma de decir. Su reputación le precede ... "

"Escuchaste nuestra discusión ¿no? " le preguntó a boca de jarro.

"Yo... yo ... " tartamudeó Chloe.

"Está bien, Lindsey. Toda la casa nos debe haber escuchado. "

"No es mi costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y me siento culpable por haberme inmiscuído en tu privacidad. Las cosas que se dijeron en esa habitación fueron demasiado personales. Tienes mi promesa de que nadie las oirá de mi boca. "

"Gracias, " dijo Lex, aferrándola fuerte de los hombros. "Revisemos la otra habitación para ver si han dejado algo olvidado y luego, nos vamos a casa. "

"¿Y qué hay de las cintas ? "

"No hay cintas. Las grabaciones se almacenan en el servidor. Conseguiré que un hacker entre al sistema. "

Media hora más tarde la pareja estaba sentada otra vez en el Porsche con las manos vacías.

"Siento que resultara todo inutil. "

"No lo sientas, Lindsey. Al menos sabemos que papá está involucrado en algo realmente grande y que hay gente importante detrás de esto. "

"Acerca de las grabaciones de seguridad... puedo ayudar, " dijo Chloe, encendiendo el arranque.

"¡Creía que tus habilidades con la computadora se limitaban a operar un procesador de palabras y una planilla de cálculo, Lindsey ¡No me digas que he contratado también a una pirata informática ! " exclamó Lex sorprendido, girándose en el asiento.

"Puede que sepa una o dos cosas. "

"¿Qué más me estás ocultando¿No estás trabajando para el gobierno, cierto ? "

"¡No estoy en la nómina de nadie! Bueno, excepto en la de la revista, " le respondió acaloradamente.

"No eres federal. Nosotros los Luthor los olemos de lejos. Además eres demasiado bella para ser uno de ellos. "

"Es Ud un adulador, Sr Luthor. "

"Puede que no vea pero no soy ciego, " sonrió.

"Ciertamente se te dan bien las palabras. ¿Al penthouse ? "

"Sí, déjame..., " dijo Lex, extendiendo la mano hacia la caja de cambios.

"Está bien. Yo me ocupo, " le interrumpió Chloe. De ninguna manera iba a soportar el contacto de su mano durante todo el trayecto al penthouse. El viaje desde Smallville ya había sido más que suficiente.

"Como guste, Srta Lawrence, " le respondió con una sonrisa sobradora." Sólo recuerda: nada de multas por exceso de velocidad o rasguños a la chapa o te las verás negras. "

"¡Oh, cállate ! " exclamó Chloe.

"¿Está haciendo callar a su jefe, Miss Lawrence ? " le preguntó con una risa.

Chloe sintió mariposas en el estómago. No recordaba haberlo escuchado reir antes, y jamás hubiera soñado que sería tan musical. Estaba enamorándose rápido, y la investigación apenas si comenzaba.


	11. ¿De qué color son?

CAPÍTULO 10¿De qué Color Son ?

"¡Lo logré ! Deberías actualizar tu sistema de computación, Lex. El cortafuegos fue fácil de penetrar. "

"Se suponía que era lo más moderno en el mercado. ¿Cómo es posible que una aficionada como tú lo haya podido sortear?"

"Parece que te han robado como a un ciego-perdóname la metáfora. Todas esas horas de la infancia pasadas jugando con la computadora no fueron una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. Espera un minuto... ¿qué es esto ? "

"¿Qué has descubierto? " preguntó Lex, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la mesa de la cocina a la que Chloe se encontraba sentada.

"Hay unos archivos muy bien ocultados en el servidor. Veamos si podemos acceder a la información desde aquí. "

"¿No te pueden rastrear? "

"No si los engaño. ¡Sí, sí, muy bien hecho! " rió Chloe, aplaudiendo."Mala suerte. Están encriptados. Necesitaré un programa especial para leer lo que está dentro. Solía tener un amigo que podría ayudarnos ahora, pero no sé su paradero. Aún así... " se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que Lex se había callado de repente. "¿Lex ? " preguntó con voz ahogada.

El joven Luthor tomó la mano izquierda de Chloe y la hizo ponerse de pie sin decir una palabra. Debería haberse acordado: la risa. Lex le había dicho que le hacía recordar a alguien de su pasado, y ella sabía muy bien a quién se refería. Podría haber cambiado de apariencia y de acento, pero era la misma muchacha que él había conocido y estaba aterrada.

"Yo... "balbuceó antes de que Lex le hiciera callar colocándole sus dedos en los labios.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y recorrió sus facciones como un escultor que memoriza a su modelo. Chloe podía sentir la sangre latiéndole en los oídos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos embargada de la emoción. De repente, sus manos se detuvieron cuando rozaron dos minúsculas cicatrices, las imperfecciones casi invisibles que atestiguaban las cirugías plásticas a las que ella se había sometido. En ese momento, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró directo a los suyos. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, y Chloe volvió a cerrarlos, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de él muy cerca de su rostro. Pasó el tiempo lentamente y ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que los labios de Lex- que habían estado revoloteando encima de los suyos- se deslizaron hasta su frente para darle un beso tierno allí.

"Dime solamente una cosa:¿De qué color son tus ojos? "preguntó.

A Chloe le resultó muy dificil respirar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, se volvió y se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho.

"¿De qué color son ? "insistió él.

"Café, " mintió alevosamente, tomando un gran sorbo del líquido caliente que le quemó la garganta.

"¿Siempre has sido tan entendida en computadoras ? "

"Dijo una pregunta, Sr Luthor. Haré una llamada. Conozco alguien que nos puede conseguir el software para leer estos archivos, " respondió, marchándose hacia su dormitorio para escapar de la atmósfera tan cargada.

"Tarde o temprano, obtendré las respuestas que deseo, " murmuró Lex cuando Chloe le dio la espalda.

_¿Cuál es vuestra impresi__ó__n de la última escena? __¿Os agradó esta nueva entrega_


	12. Dudas

**CAPÍTULO 11**: Dudas

"No es un crimen, agente Clarkson. Recuerde para quién estoy trabajando, y fue él quien me pidió que hackeara el sistema, " dijo Chloe al teléfono.

"¿Por qué no copia los archivos y nos los envía? Nuestros analistas los descifrarán aquí. "

"Llámeme paranoica pero no confío en el FBI. Prometieron protegerme una vez y mire lo que ocurrió. Necesito un seguro, agente Clarkson. Una vez que esto haya acabado y Luthor esté tras las rejas, le daré todas las copias que he guardado. Deme el programa que necesito, y le prometo que le enviaré la información a su debido tiempo. "

"¿Está tratando de chantajear a un agente federal, Srta. Lawrence ? "

"¿Igual que Ud. intentó chantajearme para conseguir mi ayuda en este caso? Estamos a mano, Clarkson. "

"Tendrá el software mañana por la mañana. "

Chloe no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría continuar sin revelarle la verdad a Lex- eso si él no sabía ya quién era ella. De hecho, rogaba que el programa provisto por el FBI le ayudara a descubrir algo jugoso para ponerle fin a esta charada. Estaba segura de que no sobreviviría otra escena como la que había tenido lugar esa noche- sólo la compostura de Lex la había salvado, si él la hubiera besado habría sabido que ella había estado mintiendo. Si podía confiar en el único beso apasionado que habían compartido trece años atrás, sus labios sólo tendrían que tocarse para que su cubierta volara en mil pedazos.

Lex, mientras tanto, se encerró en su estudio antes de hacer el ridículo. Había actuado impulsivamente, llevado por el sonido que le recordaba tanto a Chloe. Había recorrido sus facciones en un intento por tranquilizarse pero había terminado más confundido. El rostro de Lindsey podía no sentirse como el de Chloe, pero él había reconocido su esencia y su espíritu en Lindsey, y esas minúsculas – casi imperceptibles- cicatrices le dieron esperanzas. Sólo necesitaba ver sus ojos. Ella había dicho que eran café, pero su respuesta había tardado un poco demasiado.


	13. Janus

**CAPÍTULO 12**: Janus

Chloe entró al living a primera hora de la mañana para encontrar a Lex ya duchado y afeitado escuchando las últimas noticias económicas en la TV.

"Buenos días, Sr Luthor. "

"Buenos días, Lindsey. ¿Dormiste bien? "

"Sí, gracias, Sr Luthor, " mintió Chloe. "¿Ya ha desayunado? "

"Sí, no podía dormir y me levanté muy temprano por la mañana. El café está listo si deseas una taza, y hay también pan fresco para tostar. Encontrarás una variedad de dulces y mermeladas, o miel si prefieres, " dijo un muy civilizado Lex.

"No tengo ganas de comer en este momento. Pero el café huele delicioso. ¿Es una mezcla brasileña? "

"¿Lindsey ? "

" ¿Mm ? "murmuró Chloe mientras se servía una taza gigante de café cargado.

"¿Por qué no le ponemos fin a esta farsa? "

"¿Farsa? " saltó Chloe, temiendo que el momento de la verdad hubiera llegado."¿Qué quiere decir? "

"Quiero decir esta 'charla urbana ' y ese cortante 'Sr Luthor '. ¿Qué sigue ¿El tiempo? "preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ya ha llegado el correo, Lex ? " preguntó con dulzura.

"Así está mejor... Simplemente no exageres. Está en el hall, Lindsey. "

"Veamos si han entregado el CD que necesitamos para leer los archivos encriptados. "

"Dijiste que no sabías a dónde encontrar a ese amigo que te podía ayudar. "

"Sí, pero recurrí a otro contacto. Me debe tanto como yo le debo a él. Aquí está. Ahora... déjame encender mi laptop y hacer correr el programa..., "explicó, sentándose en un sillón con la computadora en la falda. "¡Caramba! "

"¿Qué pasa? " preguntó Lex interesado, sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

"Tu papá ha estado intercambiando un montón de correos electrónicos con un personaje muy importante. "

"Define personaje. "

"Un senador de los Estados Unidos del que hemos estado escuchando mucho en las noticias. "

"¿Landower? "

"Sí, Landower. Quiere que lo tomen por un filántropo, pero basta mirarle el rostro para darse cuenta de que es otro político falso. "

"¿De qué tratan los correos electrónicos? "

"Hay cientos de ellos. Será mejor que tengas muchos de esos granos de café brasileños porque tenemos un largo día por delante. "

"Siento no poder ayudarte con la lectura, pero estoy a tu disposición para cualquier otra cosa, " dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Siga soñando, Sr Luthor, " respondió una acalorada Chloe, bajando la vista a la pantalla.

Para mitad de la tarde Chloe había leído alrededor de doscientos correos electrónicos y estaba lista para estirar las piernas y volver a llenar su taza, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

"¿La palabra ' Jano' te suena ? "

"¿Jano? El dios romano de las puertas y las arcadas. Era también la deidad de los principios.¨

"Sé quién era Jano, Lex. Mi conocimiento de mitología no está tan oxidado. Lo que quise decir era ... ¿tienes idea de por qué tu papa mencionaría a Jano en sus correos electrónicos al senador? "

"Yo estuve a cargo de un proyecto bautizado ' Janus ' pero lo desmantelé hace cuatro años. Era demasiado peligroso para llevarlo adelante. No entiendo qué interés podría tener Landower en él. "

"¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo¿Qué tipo de proyecto era? "

"Invertí mucho dinero en él. Todos los recursos a mi disposición fueron dedicados a llevarlo adelante. Contraté a los mejores científicos del mundo en su campo. El objetivo era desarrollar la vacuna suprema, y la llamé ' Janus ' porque sería un nuevo comienzo. Un mundo sin enfermedades. "

"¿Por qué detuviste la investigación¿Qué salió mal? "

"Recogimos muestras de las cepas más virulentas de todas partes del mundo. Nos tomó diez años llevarlas al laboratorio. Cuando el prototipo estuvo terminado, creímos que el Premio Noble estaba solo a un paso, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado- los virus comenzaron a mutar a una velocidad increíble. Hubo un accidente fatal en el laboratorio , y nos vimos forzados a sellar las instalaciones y cancelar el proyecto. "

"¿Y qué hay de la gente que estaba trabajando allí? "

"Los que estaban en el laboratorio ese día tuvieron que permanecer en las instalaciones. "

"¿Quieres decir que fueron sacrificados? "

"Si hubieran dejado el laboratorio, hubieran acabado con la mitad del país, Lindsey. "

"Sospecho por qué tu padre podría haber involucrado a Landower en esto, pero me temo que el nombre ' Jano ' tendría una connotación completamente distinto. "

"Espera...¿no es Landower miembro del Comité de Defensa? "

"Ahora estamos viendo las cosas del mismo modo, Sr Luthor, " sonrió Chloe. "Vaya, vaya. Mira esto... " agregó al ver un Nuevo archive oculto.

"¿Qué has descubierto ahora? "

"Archivos confidenciales. Parece que Lionel reflotó el proyecto hace dos años y le inyectó bastante efectivo. "

"Necesitamos encontrar la nómina, Lindsey. Landower no puede ser el único involucrado. "

"¿Lo podemos dejar por hoy ? Me duelen los ojos y mi espalda me está matando."

"¿Qué tal un masaje, Srta Lawrence ? " preguntó Lex con cara de poker, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

"No, gracias, Sr Luthor, " sonrió Chloe. "He visto unas sales celestiales en el baño. Creo que tomaré un baño de burbujas. "

"Tú te lo pierdes, " dijo Lex con una sonrisa sobradora. "Ofrecería hacerte de cenar pero aún no me manejo en la cocina. Ya tengo suficiente con estar ciego como para agregar quemado a la ecuación. Pediré algo para llevar. ¿Alguna preferencia? "

"Cualquier cosa menos pescado crudo, " dijo, caminado hacia su dormitorio.

"¿Italiana ? "

" Perfecto. "


	14. El Fantasma

**CAPÍTULO 13**: El Fantasma

"¿Qué mas me está ocultando, agente Clarkson ? " preguntó Chloe, encerrándose en el baño.

"Me temo que no le entiendo. "

"No se haga el tonto, Clarkson. Esta investigación involucra a gente en lugares encumbrados. Lionel Luthor es solo la punta del iceberg. Al menos cuando me ofrecí voluntariamente a testificar en su contra hace trece años, sabía contra quien luchaba. Los Luthor han sido más honestos conmigo que el Tío Sam ¿no le parece irónico?"

"Si le hubiera dicho toda la verdad al principio ¿hubiera accedido a presentarse? "

"No lo sé. Per al menos hubiera tenido la libertad de elegir qué hacer. No me gusta que nade juegue a Dios con mi vida, Clarkson. Buenas noches, " gritó, cerrando el teléfono movil.

Chloe se puso el camisón, se cepilló los dientes y se deslizó entre las frescas sábanas de satén. Sus nervios estaban tan crispados que dudaba que pudiera dormirse. Este era el tipo de casos por los que una reportera de investigación daría su vida, el perfecto ' Watergate ' para un gran diario como The Washington Post, The New York Times o el ' Daily Planet´ de Metropolis. Chloe añoraba aquellos días en los que pasaba horas investigando con Clark en The Torch, pero esa época de su vida había acabado- el tiempo no se podía volver atrás.

"¡Chloe! " El grito casi la hizo morir de susto. Era un nombre que no había escuchado usar – menos aún gritar- en más de una década. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su bata. Lex debía haber gritado su nombre en sueños. ´¿Qué estás haciendo, Sullivan ? No puedes golpear a su puerta o entrar sin permiso a su dormitorio vestida así. Te meterías en problemas. Deberías hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. No importa cuánto te gustaría reconfortarlo; debes concentrate en la investigación,' se dijo y regresó a la cama.

Cinco minutos después, Chloe escuchó la ducha del baño de Lex y lo que creyó eran sollozos ahogados. ¿Tenía miedo de no recuperar la visión o lloraba debido a algo totalmente distinto¿Era posible que aún estuviera enamorado de una mujer muerta? Quizás había estado completamente equivocada; no era ella hacia quien se sentía atraído sino hacia el recuerdo de la mujer a quien ella le hacía acordar. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra un fantasma ?¿Cómo podría vencer a su propio fantasma?


	15. Todo Será Revelado a su Debido Tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 14**: Todo Será Revelado a su Debido Tiempo

"¿Quién habla? "preguntó Lois frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta de su oficina para tener privacía.

"Nada de nombres, Srta Lane. La información que estoy preparada a compartir con Ud y el Sr Kent es muy sensible. Estoy dispuesta a entregarles a ambos la historia más grande desde Watergate. "

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es una gran mentira? No me gustaría acabar mi carrera escribiendo sobre el último amorío de alguna estrellita de Hollywood para The Inquisitor. "

"Éste es material como para el Premio Pulitzer, Srta Lane. "

"¿Entonces, por qué no fue al Post ¿Por qué nos daría a Kent y a mi la exclusive de esta historia? "

"He estado siguiendo vuestras carreras durante años. Me gustáis. Admiro el hecho de que aún sois leales a vuestros ideales. Jamáis habéis aceptado un soborno o os habéis dejado coaccionar para publicar una historia o guardarla en un cajón. "

"OK. Digamos que me lo creo. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? "

"Eso está fuera de discussion, Srta Lane. "

"Entonces¿cómo se supone que escribiré lo que Ud tiene para contar ? "

"Obtendrá la información y todo lo que necesite para respaldar la historia. "

"¿Cómo puedo contactarla? "

"Yo lo haré, pero no volveremos a hablar. Es demasiado peligroso. ¿Está lista a correr el riesgo? Dígamelo o voy directo al Post. "

"Lo estoy. "

"Es un trato, entonces, " dijo Chloe, colgando el teléfono público.

Chloe respiró varias veces hasta que su pulso se estabilizó. Llamar a su prima Lois y escuchar su voz luego de tantos la habían agotado. Había jugueteado con la idea de recurrir a la prensa durante semanas, creía que era la única forma de proteger tanto a Lex como a ella porque no confiaba en el FBI. A decir verdad, no creía que Lex y ella pudieran contra el cuento con tantos nombres importantes involucrados en la conspiración a no ser que lo hicieran public. Lo que es más, Chloe estaba convencida de que la gente tenía el derecho de saber- no le sentaba bien ser cómplice de un encubrimiento del gobierno.

"¿Lex ¡Ya he vuelto! " dijo Chloe al entrar al penthouse.

"¿Dónde has estado? "le preguntó lacónicamente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Tenía que hacer unos trámites. No puedo estar encerrada en este departamento las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. También tengo mi vida, Sr Luthor. "

"Jackson dijo que te perdió de vista. ¿Por qué diablos harías algo así ? Le pago para que te proteja y le acabas de costar su empleo, Lindsey. "

"He estado demasiado tiempo prisionera, Sr Luthor. Ya me cansé de esa vida. "

"¡Dios, Lindsey ! Mi padre no es alguien con el que se pueda jugar. No puedo protegerte si no sé a dónde estás, " dijo Lex, tomándola de los brazos.

"Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de protegernos a ambos. "

"¿Qué has hecho? "

"Te enterarás a su debido tiempo. "

"No me agradan las sorpresas, Lindsey, " respondió amenazadoramente.

"Ni a mí. Pero te encantará ésta, te lo prometo. Ahora... dígame, Sr Luthor ¿por qué me pidió que me comprara un vestido largo formal? "

"Vamos a un baile de caridad esta noche, " respondió Lex, soltándole los brazos y caminando hacia el bar.

"¿No es demasiado temprano para un trago ? "

"Es esto o un cuello retorcido. Tú eliges, "dijo Lex, levantando su copa.

"Adelante, entonces. Necesitaré mi cuello para evitar que se me deslice el vestido si vamos a esa fiesta. "

"Eso sería algo hermoso de admirar, Srta Lawrence, " coqueteó él. "Justo lo que me ordenó el doctor. "

"Lo olvidé. ¿Qué dijo?¨ preguntó Chloe ruborizada.

"Las cosas no podrían estar mejor, "dijo con total naturalidad.

"Me alegro. "

"¿En serio? "preguntó crípticamente.

"Por supuesto que me alegro. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? " dijo indignada.

"Porque entonces no tendrías dónde ocultarte. "

"Me probaré el vestido. ¿A qué hora es el baile?"

"A las siete y media. No te pongas ninguna joya. "

"¿Por qué no? "

"Simplemente no lo hagas. Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo. Tenga paciencia, Srta Lawrence. "


	16. El Baile de Caridad

**CAPÍTULO15**: El Baile de Caridad

Chloe jamás había concurrido a un baile de tal magnitud- el único que recordaba era el de graduación de la secundaria, y los recuerdos no eran precisamente placenteros. El hombre a su lado, arrebatador con su smoking y corbata de moño, hacía del evento algo aún más surrealista y le provocaba a ella pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes se había atrevido a imaginarse a si misma llevando un vestido de cóctel de encaje negro y zapatos altos y menos aún, contar como acompañante para el baile de caridad más famoso de Washington DC a uno de los solteros más codiciados del país.

Chloe no podia dejar de juguetear con la exquisita pieza de joyería que llevaba, parte de la herencia de los Luthor que Lex le había colocado alrededor de su cuello. Tan pronto como ella hubo puesto sus ojos en lo que colgaba de la cadena- dos eles entrelazadas- trató de devolverlo. Las iniciales eran tanto de Lindsey como de Lillian, pero no eran las suyas. Sólo la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Lex cuando ella amagó desabrocharlo le detuvieron.

"Sr Luthor, bienvenido a Washington, " dijo Landower.

"Senador, " dijo Lex, dándole la mano. "¿Me permite presentarle a mi asistente personal, la Srta Lindsey Lawrence ? "

"Encantado, señorita. "

"Encantada, senador Landower. "

"Debo felicitarlo, Sr Luthor. Su compañera es de lejos la dama más atractiva del salón. Si no se opone, me agradaría pedirle a ella si me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta noche. "

"Ella toma sus propias decisiones, senador. "

"Le reservaré una pieza, senador. Pero me temo que no podrá ser la primera. "

"Por supuesto que no, "dijo Landower sonriendo. "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo darles la bienvenida a algunos nuevos invitados. "

"Adelante, Landower. El deber llama, " dijo Lex.

"¡Dios! Estaba a punto de vomitar. Recuérdame que me lave las manos antes de que comience la cena, " murmuró ella, ofreciéndole a Lex su brazo.

" Deberás hacer uso de tus herramientas de actuación, Lindsey. Landower no es el único político falso que veremos esta noche, " dijo Lex por lo bajo. "¿Estás bien, Lindsey ? " le preguntó cuando percibió su tensión.

"Sí. Sí, lo estoy. ¿Te agradaría una copa de champaña ? "

"¿Qué ocurre, Lindsey ? "

"No ocurre nada, Lex. Son sólo nervios. No estoy acostumbrada a estas reuniones y tengo miedo de cometer un error. "

"Me preocuparía si fueras una cierta reportera del Daily Planet que conozco. Lo harás muy bien. Relájate, " la calmó, acariciando su sien con un suave beso.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Sr Luthor? " preguntó una temblorosa Chloe, recorriendo el salón con la vista."Me acaba de presentar como su asistente. ¿Qué pensará la gente de mí? "

"No deberían meterse en lo que no les importa. No tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos. Tú no tienes ningún hombre en tu vida y yo no estoy comprometido. No veo nada malo en lo que he hecho. Además, escuché al senador y, créeme, ahora que sabe cómo están las cosas no va a intentar nada contigo. "

"Él no ... "

¨Puede que tengas treinta años, Lindsey, pero eres aún ingenua en lo que concierne a los hombres y lo que desean, "le interrumpió Lex.

"No soy estúpida, Sr Luthor. "

"Jamás he dicho que lo fueras. "

"Y sé cómo manejar a los hombres. "

"No todos ellos son caballeros, Lindsey. No olvides dónde estamos, " le previno. "Estás temblando otra vez. No me digas que tienes frío porque está sofocante aquí. No me has mentido ¿verdad?¿Hay algún amante celoso oculto en alguna parte, esperando saltarme encima? ¿Lindsey? "

"Hola, Lex. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? "

"Clark, " respondió Lex, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí ? "

"Cubriendo uno de los eventos anuales más importantes del país, "explicó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Chloe, que bajó la vista e inconscientemente aferró a Lex más fuerte como si fuera su salvavidas. "Estoy aquí con Lois. ¿No la has visto ? Perdón, no fue mi intención... "

"Está bien, Clark. No necesitas disculparte. Me temo que sería un borrón en la multitud. "

"Hola, Smallville. ¡Aquí estás! Estaba persiguiendo a un mesero para un canapé pero cuando lo alcancé, esa bruja ya se los había acabado, " dijo Lois, señalando en dirección a la esposa de un senador.

"¡Lois ! "la retó Clark.

"¿Qué? " exclamó. "¿De qué sirve viajar hasta aquí si lo único que encuentras es conversación aburrida y gente estirada? Sin ofender, Sr Luthor. "

"En absoluto, Srta Lane. Es extraño verla en este tipo de eventos. ¿Por qué decidió venir a la cola? White usualmente le da este tipo de historias al pobre Clark."

"¿No huele algo podrido en el aire, Sr Luthor ? " preguntó. "Discúlpeme, ¿no nos hemos visto antes ? "agregó, observando a Chloe con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento. He olvidado mis buenos modales, " respondió Lex. "Permítanme presentarles a mi nueva asistente, la Srta Lindsey Lawrence. Lindsey, Clark Kent y Lois Lane. Tres a uno. Ciertamente se siente extraño. "

"¿Perdón? " dijo Lois.

"La Srta Lawrence es periodista como Uds dos. Trabaja para una prestigiosa revista de Nueva York. "

"¿Qué tipo de historias escribe ? " preguntó Lois.

"Críticas gastronómicas. "

"¿Críticas gastronómicas ? " murmuró Lois, observándola con detenimiento. " Su acento es del sur, ¿cierto? "

"Sí, es correcto. De Lousiana. "

"¿Nació en Louisiana o... ? "

"¡Lois ! " exclamó Clark escandalizado.

"¿Qué pasa, Smallville ? Es simple curiosidad, " confesó. "¿No te recuerda a alguien, Clark ? " agregó por lo bajo. "Juraría que nos hemos visto antes, " insistió.

"No sería la primera vez que alguien ve en otro algo que le recuerda a otra persona que conoció hace mucho tiempo, Srta Lane. Ocurre todo el tiempo, " Chloe respondió seriamente.

"¿Tomamos asiento ? La cena está por empezar, "agregó el joven Luthor, colocando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Chloe para que se adelantara.

"Me temo que nos han puesto en la misma mesa, Lex, " susurró Clark.

"Ha sufrido bastante por culpa mía y de papá. Trata de que tu prometida mantenga controlada su boca, Clark. "

"Haré lo mejor que pueda pero ni siquiera el General la puede manejar. "

Clark había recibido el mayor shock de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la acompañante de Lex. Aunque los cirujanos plásticos habían hecho un trabajo magnífico y la muchacha se había reinventado, la sonrisa luminosa que le había dedicado a Lex cuando entró al salón le había hecho sospechar a Kent. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus sospechas se volvieran certeza cuando vio los inconfundibles ojos verdes de cerca.

Mientras tanto, Chloe agradeció a Lex en su interior por llenar los incómodos silencios y por desviar la conversación hacia temas más seguros. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Lois buscaría el momento perfecto para arrinconarla y preguntarle a boca de jarro si era su prima perdida. Con respecto a Clark, Chloe estaba casi convencida de que la había reconocido y de que estaba haciendo lo imposible para no traicionarla delante de su prometida.

"Parece que está por comenzar el baile, Clark. Lindsey le ha prometido una pieza al Senador Landower pero no la primera. Como sabes, no estoy en condiciones de bailar. ¿Harías tú los honores? Es decir si la Srta Lane no se opone, "dijo Lex, mirando en dirección a Lois.

"Adelante, Clark. De todas formas estos zapatos me están matando. Y quizás la bola de billar me pueda dar algo acerca de lo cual escribir. "

"Haré lo mejor que pueda, Srta Lane. Diviértete, Lindsey. Bailaremos una vez que esto haya acabado. Te lo prometo. "

"¿Srta Lawrence, vamos ? " dijo Clark, ofreciéndole a Chloe su brazo.

"Seguro, " respondió, tragando saliva y mirando atrás hacia donde estaba Lex.

"Trece años es mucho tiempo,¿ no ? "dijo Clark, una vez que estuvieron en la pista de baile. " ¿Cómo has estado ? "

"¿Qué me traicionó? "

"Tu sonrisa y tus ojos. Puedes engañar a muchos pero no a mí. "

"¿Crees que Lex... ? "

"Lo sabe. "

"¿Te lo dijo? "

"No hay necesidad. Algo que dijo antes de sentarnos a la mesa lo confirma. "

"¿Entonces, por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto ? "

"Puede haber un montón de razones. Pero supongo que la principal es que está tratando de protegerte. "

"No sé cuánto más pueda seguir con esto, Clark. "

"Te prometo que acabará esta noche. "

"¿Esta noche? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? "preguntó ella, levantando la mirada hacia Clark. " ¿Por qué estás aquí, Clark ? "

"Él me llamó por teléfono y me dio la historia de mi vida. Después descubrí que yo no tenía la exclusiva porque alguien también había llamado a Lois con una historia bastante parecida. "

"¿Te contactó? " preguntó sorprendida.

"Estáis hechos uno para el otro. Pensáis igual, " aseveró Clark con una sonrisa de 100 voltios.

"Dígame, Sr Luthor ¿cuáles con sus intenciones? "preguntó Lois amenazadoramente.

"Me temo que tendrá que explicarse, Srta Lane. ¿Mis intenciones con respecto a qué ? "

"A ella. "

"Por ella supongo que se refiere a la Srta Lawrence. No veo que tiene que ver eso con Ud, Srta Lane. "

"Ud es un tipo inteligente, Sr Luthor. Sí, quiero decir la Srta Lawrence- como prefiere que la llamen estos días. Y, puesto que soy su única familia, ambos sabemos que me concierne."

"Tengo las mejores de las intenciones, Srta Lane, como lo verá una vez que esto acabe. "

"Más le vale o si no... "

" Lois,¿por qué siempre tienes que andar buscando pelea? " la retó Clark.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estábamos discutiendo?" preguntó una impávida Lois. " Oh, oh. Creo que el show está por comenzar... ¿Qué hora es, Clark ? "

"Es hora de que la primera edición del Daily Planet llegue a los puestos de periódicos," dijo Lex. "Es hora de la venganza, " terminó con una amplia sonrisa.


	17. Descubriendo una Conspiración

**CAPÍTULO 16**: Descubriendo una Conspiración

La noche del baile de caridad quedaría en los anales de la historia como la noche en que cuatro jóvenes de Kansas casi derrocaron un gobierno. Aún cuando media docena de agencias tomaron parte en la investigación y subsecuente arresto de todo el Comité de Defensa y del propio vice-presidente, la gente de la calle veía como los verdaderos héroes a los tres intrépidos reporteros y a un joven multimillonario, cuyo apellido habían aprendido a odiar.

Tal y como Chloe lo había predicho, las agencias intervinientes estaban trabajando en una operación ultra-secreta para arrestar a Landower y a los otros senadores en sus propios hogares. Mientras tanto, el Servicio Secreto- con la sanción del Presidente- detendría al vicepresidente de los E.E.U.U. y cuñado del senador Landower en su rancho de Montana. La intención de la administración era realizar control de daños encerrando al los senadores y a Lionel Luthor en Guantanamo mientras que harían renunciar a Chance a su cargo electo, aduciendo alguna condición clínica incapacitante. Sin embargo, su plan cuidadosamente orquestado voló en sus narices cuando el Daily Planet puso al descubierto en la primera página los negocios secretos de Landower, Chance y Lionel Luthor.

Dos años después de que Lex Luthor cancelara ' Jano ', su padre Lionel desempolvó el proyecto y contactó a Landower, cuya campaña al Senado él había financiado. Trabajaron juntos para vender el ambiciosos proyecto al gobierno con la idea de firmar un contrato multimillionario para desarrollar armas químicas para las fuerzas armadas. El Comité de Defensa en pleno abrazó la idea en vistas de los recientes eventos internacionales que, de acuerdo a ellos, demandaban una política de rearmamento. Sin embargo, había un obstáculo insoslayable en el camino, el propio presidente. Patterson había prometido en su campaña que reduciría el arsenal del país y que daría lo mejor de sí para mejorar la imagen de E.E.U.U. ante el mundo. Por lo tanto, darle luz verde a ' Jano ' lo desacreditaría ante los ojos de aquellos que lo habían puesto en su cargo. En ese momento, Landower decidió jugar su carta más fuerte: recurriría al esposo de su hermana y ex- agente de la CIA, el vicepresidente Chance.

Luego de varias reuniones secretas con el presidente de la Luthorcorp, el segundo en la línea de mando estaba embarcado en el proyecto y comenzó a mover los hilos para poner el plan B en movimiento. Si no podían venderle el proyecto al gobierno, colocarían las armas en otra parte para convencer al pueblo de los E.E.U.U. de la necesidad de rearmar al país en caso de una amenaza externa. Chance rastreó a sus antiguos contactos de sus días como agente, y ' Jano ' estaba nuevamente encarrilado. No obstante, un proyecto de semejante envergadura requería de fondos que iban más allá de las posibilidades de Lionel Luthor, pero ni Landower ni Chance iban a permitir que eso se interpusiera en su camino. Así, varias docenas de depósitos suculentos en cuentas off-shore, a nombre de algunos miembros claves del gobierno, aseguraron el desvío de los fondos públicos necesarios para cubrir los costos de la empresa. Sin embargo, como ocurre siempre con los planes que involucran a un número tan grande de gente, hubo una filtración y ésta llegó a la Oficina Oval- el resto es historia.

Chloe, Lex, Clark y Lois dejaron el baile de caridad en la limusina de Lex en el momento en que el Servicio Secreto sacaba de las instalaciones a la totalidad del Comité de Defensa y arrestaba a Lionel Luthor y a Chance en sus hogares.

"Bueno, como dijera el Bardo: ' Bien está lo que bien acaba ," dijo Lex con una sonrisita.

"Debería haberme dicho que pensaba contactar a la prensa, Sr Luthor, " dijo Chloe, regañándole.

"Igualmente, Srta Lawrence, " respondió Lex. "Pero no comencemos a discutir sobre algo que terminó tan bien. "



"¿Qué tal si tomamos un poco de champán para celebrar los arrestos por alta traición, y por nuestro Premio Pulitzer ? " sonrió Clark de oreja a oreja.

"Me encanta la idea, Clark, pero ¿no podríamos esperar hasta mañana a la noche ? La señorita Lawrence y yo tenemos que ir a cierto lugar antes. "

"Sí, Clark, " intervino Lois, dándole un codazo en las costillas. "Habrá tiempo de sobra para celebrar. Además, me estoy muriendo por quitarme estos malditos zapatos. "

"Es un trato, entonces, " dijo Lex. "Nos encontraremos en mi penthouse mañana a las siete para brindar por un Nuevo comienzo, " agregó mientras su chofer estacionó delante del hotel de Clark y Lois.

"Allí estaremos, " respondió Lois. "Ha sido un placer, Srta Lawrence, " dijo, mirando a su prima y poniendo énfasis en su apellido antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿A dónde vamos, Lex ? " preguntó Chloe cuando se dio cuenta de que la limosina los estaba conduciendo de regreso a su hotel.

"Paciencia, Srta Lawrence. Debe ser paciente como yo lo he sido."


	18. Giro Completo

**CAPÍTULO 17**: Giro Completo

"Vamos, Lindsey, " dijo Lex, ofreciéndole la mano para bajar de la limosina.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí en medio de la noche, Lex ? " preguntó Chloe con su corazón galopando.

" Robbins, ¿las has conseguido? " le preguntó a su chofer.

"Aquí están, señor, " respondió, dándole a Lex un ramo de rosas blancas.

"Gracias, Robbins. Espéranos aquí. No tardaremos mucho, " dijo Lex antes de dirigirse a Chloe. " Busca un roble. Deberías poder ubicarlo. Es el único del lugar. "

" Bien, " contestó con ojos nublados, dejando que le tomara del brazo. "Está a unos pocos pasos de aquí, "agregó con voz ahogada.

"¿Puedes leer lo que está escrito en ella, por favor? " preguntó Lex cuando se detuvieron debajo del arbol.

La joven reportera enfocó sus ojos y vio su propio nombre tallado en la lápida que yacía bajo el roble.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Chloe Sullivan, " dijo Lex, dándose la vuelta y entregándole las rosas. " Eres una muy mala mentirosa. Tienes los ojos más verdes que jamás haya visto, " dijo, enjugándole las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? " preguntó Chloe ahogada.

"Me parece que hace una eternidad, " respondió Lex, tomándole el rostro en las manos.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? " sollozó, " ¿Por qué me ocultaste que podías ver otra vez? " preguntó, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida.

"Entiendo por qué no me dijiste quién eras desde el principio. En las condiciones en las que estaba, y teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido la última vez, no estabas segura de que te pudiera proteger de mi padre. Esa fue también la razón por la que me tome mi tiempo, Chloe. Debía asegurarme de que papá estuviera tras las rejas y de que tú estuvieras fuera de peligro antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. No quería perderte otra vez, "explicó, acariciándole el pelo.

"Todo este tiempo... deberíamos haber sido honestos y ponerle fin a nuestro sufrimiento, ¨murmuró, levantando sus ojos llorosos para encontrarse con los suyos, tormentosos y gris azulados.

"La cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida ha sido vivir bajo el mismo techo, sin poder tocarte porque sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Debes comprender, Chloe, que si hubiéramos retomado las cosas en dónde las habíamos dejado antes del juicio, no hubiera habido forma de ocultar al mundo lo que sentíamos. Puede que parezca frío y controlado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trata de tí, Chloe... ," dijo, rozando sus labios con un beso vacilante. "Te he extrañado tanto, " agregó con emoción, saboreando la sal de sus propias lágrimas en la boca de ella.

" Había luchado tanto tiempo para olvidarte, Lex, creyendo que nunca podría volver a verte. Hubieron días en los que creía que casi lo había logrado pero, entonces, mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me tropecé con ese maldito artículo en la red. Como si acostumbrarme a la idea de una vida sin ti no fuera suficiente, tuve que hacer frente al hecho de que podrías quedar permanentemente ciego y más vulnerable que nunca ante los planes diabólicos de tu padre, " respondió roncamente, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

"Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, " respondió, apoyándose en su mano derecha y rozando la palma con un beso.

"Bueno... debo agradecérselo al Tío Sam. Los cirujanos plásticos hicieron un trabajo bastante bueno, ¿no te parece? " dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

"Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso, Chloe. Eres hermosa por dentro, donde cuenta. "

"¿Eso significa que no apruebas mi nueva apariencia? " preguntó Chloe simulando estar ofendida.

"Para nada. Sólo quería que supieras que te amaría aún sin las cirugías... Me siento tan culpable, Chloe. Si no hubieras quedado atrapada en el fuego cruzado entre mi y papá, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No puedo imaginarme cuánto debes haber sufrido, " respondió Lex antes de que Chloe lo callara colocándole dos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Quería tanto culpar a alguien por lo que nos había ocurrido a ambos y a papá. Pero nunca pude culparte, Lex. Fui yo la que caminó directo a la trampa de tu padre y si hay un culpable aquí esa sería yo y mi propia inmadurez, "dijo antes de quitar sus dedos y mirar las rosas. "Son hermosas, Lex, " agregó con una sonrisa luminosa.

"Estoy consciente de que cumples 31, pero le pedí a Stevens que cortara trece; una por cada año que nos robó mi padre, " dijo Lex, bajando su boca para encontrar a la de Chloe en un beso con el que le dijo todo lo que no pudo poner en palabras. Sabía tan dulce como aquella primavera, la primavera en la que sus corazones se habían finalmente reconocido y habían comenzado a latir como uno.

"Podría acostumbrarme a eso, Sr Luthor, " sonrió Chloe, dejando sus labios con reticencia.

"Entonces... ¿Qué dice, Srta Sullivan ? " pregunto Lex con su boca revoloteando encima de la de ella. "¿Brindaremos por un nuevo comienzo mañana? "

"Oh, definitivamente sí, Sr Luthor, " respondió, dedicándole esa sonrisa por la que él se desvivía. "Ahora, deja de hablar, Lex, y muéstrame lo que me he estado perdiendo todos estos años, " terminó, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y acercando su boca a la de ella.

"Esoy a sus órdenes, Srta Sullivan, " respondió, dejándole ver esa sonrisa que le debilitaba las rodillas.

_Gracias por vuestro constante apoyo a través de los comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto_


End file.
